


This Town is Home (Now That I Have You to Share it With)

by The_Boundless_Writer



Series: This Town is Home [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Firefighter kara, House Reno AU, Like really really slow, Midvale is so cute, Mon-el the Man Child, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Boundless_Writer/pseuds/The_Boundless_Writer
Summary: Kara is a writer and bookstore owner, when Lena walks into her store looking for some renovation books the blonde's life changes. Follow the pair as they renovate Lena's new beach house.ORThe Hallmark Movie AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: This Town is Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725265
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this one really got away from me. It was originally supposed to only be a one-shot, but it felt wrong to post a 22 000 word one-shot. I wrote 17 000 words of this over a year and a half ago and just now finished it up, so please forgive any style changes. As always, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Please forgive format strangeness, it never works the way I want it to.)

Midvale is a small costal town, but to Kara Danvers it is her world, and no matter how far she wanders she always wants to return home. It’s the sort of town where you really know your neighbour and can have conversations over fences and across driveways with ease. For the sunny personality of Kara this is perfect. After losing her family in a fire at the tender age of 12, Kara thought her world over and that she was to face a future of moving from foster home to foster home. Her saving grace came in the form of the Danvers family and their steady little town. Their reassuring presence and the constant rhythm in the town helped to settle Kara’s tumultuous life. It was a rocky start at first, with Kara struggling to fit in and her new sister, Alex, obvious resentment of her, but whenever things got too tough Kara would go down to the shore, close her eyes, and just breathe, letting the sounds soothe her into a meditative state.

A few months later Kara’s world flipped again when her best friend was diagnosed with Leukemia. There was a small chance of survival, but only if a bone marrow transplant was done within the month. Without hesitation Kara volunteered to see if she was a match, and she was. The painful procedure began right away, but Kara never shed a tear. It was this selfless act that brought Alex and Kara closer together and showed Alex just how pure her new sister really was. Unfortunately, despite the quick action of Kara and the doctors, Kenny still passed away. This devastated Kara, losing someone else so close after losing her world, but Alex was there to pick up the pieces and to reassure Kara that she wasn’t going anywhere. They became inseparable after that and were still the best of friends. They went to National City University together, Alex for biomedical engineering and Kara for a double major in English lit and business. Upon graduation they moved back to Midvale where Alex began working with Eliza under a branch of the FBI trying to find cures for, and protection against, biochemical weapons. Kara took to writing while operating a small bookstore and volunteering for the fire department. They both owned small seaside cottages just down the street from where they grew up.

Kara’s life settled into a routine that made her happy, the contentment of finding peace in life was everything she ever wanted. She had weekly sister nights with Alex and Sunday was dedicated family night. Her store was only closed Tuesdays and Thursdays for writing and whenever she had to go out on a call. Being in the fire department brought excitement to her life and made sure she never had a dull moment, as well as allowing her to save people and be there for others when all was lost, just like the firefighters did for her when she was twelve. So yes, being a fire fighter was the one occasional break in her routine that she welcomed readily, until one day a break in routine came in the form of a woman with striking green eyes and jet-black hair.

It was an average summer Monday in Midvale when Kara’s life changed, even if she didn’t know it yet. She was sitting at the front counter of her store, looking out peacefully at the people strolling past and keeping an ear out if anyone in the store needed help, occasionally writing in the notebook on the counter in front of her. One of her regulars came up to the counter and Kara shot her a sunny smile.

“Good morning Mrs. Grandville. How can I help you today?” she asked.

“Good morning Dear,” Mrs. Grandville replied. “I was just wondering if the new Murder in the Cove book has come in yet.”

“Indeed it has, and I even saved a copy just for you,” Kara told the woman, reaching under the counter to grab the book she had set aside.

“You’re just a peach, Kara Danvers,” Mrs. Grandville said with a smile on her face.

“You know I always take care of my regulars,” Kara told her as she rang up the book. “That will be $19.99 please.”

“Are you sure?” Mrs. Grandville asked.

“One hundred percent,” Kara promised. “I added the friends and family discount for being such a loyal customer to Krypton Books,” she added.

“Thank you Kara,” she replied as she handed over a twenty. “Now I must be off, book club is this afternoon and it’s my turn to bake the cookies. Have a good day Dear.”

“You too Mrs. Grandville. I hope you enjoy the book.” With a jaunty little wave the woman exited the shop and Kara went back to her writing, a smile on her face.

Business was as steady as usual in Midvale, new people coming in the store every fifteen minutes or so, and always leaving with a smile on their face and a new book. Kara had a secret talent for telling what books fit each person, and that ensured that everyone always left happy. It was just after noon, and Kara was stocking the new books on the shelves, when she heard the bell jingle at the front of the store. Wiping her hands on her pants she made her way to the front of the store. Standing at the counter was a woman in a pencil skirt and heels, her black hair pulled back into a bun. She stood out in the beachy costal town, where the attire of most people was a t-shirt and shorts, and what was more surprising was that Kara had never seen her before.

“Hi! Welcome to Krypton Books!” she greeted cheerfully. “I haven’t seen you around before, you must be new. I’m Kara Danvers and this is my store.

“Lena, and you would be correct about me being new. I just purchased a beach house and decided to explore the town a little,” the woman, Lena, replied.

“Well then let me say welcome to Midvale. You’ll love it here,” she said as she put out a hand to shake. Lena took it, her grip both firm and soft. “Now, what can I help you with? Looking for anything in particular or just browsing?”

“I’m actually looking for a book on how to renovate a home. I’ve decided to make the beach house my summer project,” Lena admitted.

“You’ve come to the right place then, follow me,” Lena followed after Kara obediently as she directed them over to the DIY/Instructional section of the store. “I’m pretty good at picking out what books people are looking for. Do you mind if I pick some for you?” Kara asked.

“Not at all,” Lena replied. “Pick away.”

Kara began scanning over the books and musing aloud quietly, “hmm, you are definitely smart, so none of those renovations for dummies books, and I have a feeling it’s a full house project so the book has to have something for every room,” she pulled a book off the shelf before scanning some more, “and decoration is key so you’ll need a book on how to decorate the way you like. It’s a beach house so definitely a costal theme, but modern too because you are clearly a modern woman,” she pulled one final book off the shelf and handed them over to Lena, who looked stunned.

“How did you know all that?” she asked.

Kara rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, “it’s a gift I guess. Just little tells in what you said gave you away,” she focused back on the books. “Now, that one will have information on plumbing, electrical, and demo, as well as taking out or adding walls, and deck work. The other is all decorating.” Lena smiled at Kara.

“These are perfect,” she said. They walked back towards the counter.

“I do have to tell you that you have to file a plan with the town if you’re adding or changing a deck, as well as drastically changing the layout of the home or adding rooms in the basement due to regulations.” Lena nodded in understanding. “And it’s also my duty to tell you to get the wiring and plumbing inspected before putting on drywall, I’d hate to have to show up at your new beach house because of a fire.”

“Are you an electrician too?” Lena asked.

“Volunteer firefighter actually.”

“Impressive. I hope I never see you as a firefighter because that means I wired something wrong,” she joked. Kara laughed as she bagged Lena’s books.

“I hope so too. Is there anything else you need Lena?” she asked.

“Actually, I could use a restaurant reference if you have any. I haven’t eaten lunch yet.”

“You’re in luck,” Kara told her. “I haven’t had lunch yet either and I was going to head over to the diner across the street if you’d like to join me.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Lena protested.

“Nonsense,” with that Kara took Lena’s arm and dragged her out of the shop, flipping the sign to “closed” as she went.

Two minutes later the duo found themselves seated at a large diner booth, laughing a story Kara had told her on the way over.

“I can’t believe you ran into a pole!” Lena exclaims.

“In my defense it was a really cute puppy,” Kara defends. Lena just laughs as the waiter approaches their table. “Hi Ben!” Kara greets cheerfully.

“Hey Kara. Who’s your friend?” Ben asks

“Oh, this is Lena. Lena, Ben. She just bought a beach house.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ben says.

“Likewise,” Lena replies.

“So, what can I get you ladies?” the sever asks.

“I’ll have my usual please,” Kara requests.

“And I’ll have the special,” Lena adds.

“Coming right up.”

Lena turns to Kara, “you have a usual order?” Kara rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“Well I’ve lived here since I was twelve, so I have a usual order in every restaurant in the town.”

“I have to say, that impressive,” Lena comments. Kara laughs and assures her that it’s really not. Not long after their food arrives and they spend another hour laughing and talking, time flying by. Kara may be an outgoing and happy person, but partway through lunch she realizes that she has never felt this at ease during a conversation with anyone but Alex. She already knows she wants to see more of Lena. Their lunch went by way too fast, and before the pair knew it, they were standing outside the diner, Lena’s hand clutched around the bag holding her books and Kara standing there wishing her new friend didn’t have to go so soon.

“I hope I’ll get to see you around,” Kara offered. Lena smiled at that.

“Definitely, I hope to be here a lot this summer.”

“Great!” Kara wrapped her in a hug excitedly.

“Bye Kara.”

“Bye Lena.” With that the two separated, Kara crossing back across the street and Lena walking south towards her beach house, the promise of the budding friendship filled the air between them.

The next time Kara saw Lena was that Wednesday. She was sitting at the counter and writing to stave off the boredom. There hadn’t been many customers that morning and she was just about to close the shop for lunch when the bell jingled. Kara looked up with a smile on her face for the customer that widened when she saw her new friend. She was dressed more casually today in dark jean capris, a blank tank, and a blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up, her hair in a ponytail. The picture of someone enjoying the summer.

“Lena! Welcome back! What can I do for you?” she asked.

“I was just stopping by to say hello and was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me again. I tried to come yesterday only to find that the store was closed,” Lena said.

“I’d love to go for lunch. Just let me grab my things,” she walked to the back of the store to grab her phone and wallet. “And I close the store every Tuesday and Thursday to write,” she explained.

“You’re a writer?” Lena asked as they made their way out of the store.

“Trying to be, I’ve only written one book and I’m halfway through a second.”

“Is there anything you can’t do Kara Danvers?” she asked playfully as they made their way down the street. Kara thought about her answer as they made their way down to the Chinese restaurant.

“Well I can’t dance.”

“Really? You definitely seem the type to love to dance.”

“I am, I just can't dance worth a damn. I can sing though,” Kara supplied.

“Of course you can,” Lena muttered.

“So now that you know my professions, you have to tell me yours. In fact, I don’t even know your last name.”

“Oh, well, um. I’m the CEO of L-Corp, formally Luthor Corp when it was run by my brother,” Lena said while looking away from Kara, as if afraid to see the reaction of the blonde.

“That’s incredible Lena. It certainly can’t be easy running a company by yourself,” Kara commented sunnily. Lena looked over at her surprised.

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Most people who learn my last name run the other way.”

“I guess I’m not most people. Besides, I try and let people’s actions speak for themselves, not their name. Although I do have one question.” At this point they were stopped on the sidewalk outside the restaurant. Lena looked almost afraid of what the other woman was going to ask.

“Go ahead.”

“Why aren’t you hiring someone to renovate the beach house for you? I mean, you obviously have the money for it.” Lena looked almost taken aback by the question.

“I guess I wanted a challenge, something to do on my own that brought me back to my roots of working with my hands,” she replied.

“That’s really admirable,” Kara commented, and Lena flushed a light pink. “Now, let me introduce you to the best Chinese food on the west coast,” she joked, bringing a smile to the other woman’s face.

They were seated and waiting for their food to arrive when the conversation turned back to the house and Lena’s job.

“I’m curious,” Kara admitted. “How are you going to completely renovate the house and run L-Corp? Won’t you have to go back to the city often?”

“Unfortunately, I will. I have this week off, but then I’ll have to return to the city and I’ll only be able to come down on weekends.” At this Kara pouted, not wanting her new friend to go so soon, but then she got an idea.

“What if you had an office here that you could work out of? Would that allow you to stay here longer and work on the house?”

“It would, but I have nowhere to set up an office since the only rooms in the house that are usable are the bedroom, the ensuite and the kitchen, and even they’ll have to get renovated eventually. Plus, I’ll still have to return for the weekly board meetings which mean I’ll have to leave the evening before the meeting and won’t return until the following evening.”

Kara thought for a moment. “What about those video conference boards? The one’s where everyone’s face is on the screen and you can fax documents for your board members to look at.” Lena began warming up to the idea.

“That could work, but I still need an office.”

“You can use the one in my store,” Kara supplied.

“I couldn’t take that away from you,” Lena retorted.

“Trust me you wouldn’t. It never gets used anyways, it’s more of an old book storage room now. I use the office at my house for the bookkeeping for the store and any writing I get done. I can have the office set up any way you like, until your beach house office is done of course.”

“Would you allow me to think on it for a bit?” Lena asked.

“Of course,” Kara replied. At that moment their food arrived. Kara glanced excitedly down at the mountain of pot stickers in front of her. “You have to try these,” Kara told Lena. “They’re to die for.” Kara took her chopsticks and set one down on the edge of Lena’s plate before digging in.

Lena laughed while Kara dug in enthusiastically. “Where do you put all the food you eat?” she asked.

“I’ve always had a fast metabolism,” Kara replied. “And I work out in the mornings, so I’m always hungry throughout the day. Try your pot sticker,” she encouraged.

Lena picked it up before taking a small bite. A smile instantly graced her features and she ate the remaining half of the pot sticker, Kara knew she loved them.

“You’re right, these are amazing. I’ll have to get them next time.”

“Told you so. Best Chinese on the west coast.” The remainder of the lunch passed by quickly and soon the pair were standing outside Krypton Books.

“I know tomorrow is your writing day, but would you like to get lunch again?” Lena asked.

“I’d love to. I’ll be at home all day, so I’ll make us lunch. Is that okay?”

“I’d really like that.”

Kara took out her phone and opened a new contact. “Put in your number and I’ll text you my address.” Lena took it and typed quickly before handing it back.

“And I’ll have an answer for you tomorrow about the office.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow Lena.” Kara hugged her before heading inside, excited for the next day and already planning their meal.

That afternoon Kara began cleaning out the old office, one ear listening for the bell at the front, but no one came in. By the time dinner had rolled around she had cleared out all the old books, dusted, vacuumed, and called her friend Winn about getting a conference board ordered in to be put in the room if Lena agreed to use it. Winn was an IT genius and ran the electronics store down the street, he also was a consultant for some of the major companies in National City and tinkered on his free time making new machines for Alex to use at work. Once that was all done Kara phoned her favourite pizza place and began the short trek home, a box of books in hand.

She had just set the box down when the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of her much-craved pie. She opened the door and pulled out her wallet, handing John, the delivery boy, a twenty.

“Keep the change John,” she told the teen.

“Thanks Kara,” the boy said.

“How’s summer vacation going? Have you gotten a chance to tour some schools with your mom?” she asked kindly.

“We’re going next week!” he exclaimed. “We’re visiting National City University and Metropolis University.”

“Any idea on what you want to study?”

“I was thinking Astronomy. I’ve always loved the stars, and I know that Mr. MacGregor is retiring soon so I’d be able to come back here and work at the observatory while doing research.”

Kara beamed. “That sounds amazing John. I have no doubt you’ll be able to follow your dreams.”

“Thanks Kara. I better get back to the pizza place. See you around.”

“Bye John.” Kara closed the door before taking her pizza over to the couch and turning on the TV. She pulled up Brooklyn 99 and opened her pizza, taking a bite before pulling out her phone and opening Lena’s contact.

Kara: Hey Lena, it’s Kara. My address is 102 Beach Lane. I hope you like lasagna.

Lena: Hi Kara. Lasagna sounds brilliant. I’ll be there at noon, is that alright?

Kara: Can't wait!

Lena: What are you up to?

Kara: Eating dinner and watching B99. You?

Lena: Doing some paperwork for the office.

Kara: Lame. Netflix is so much better.

Lena: I agree, but this needs to be done by Monday.

Kara: I’ll let you get back to your work. See you tomorrow Lena.

Lena: Bye Kara.

Kara put her phone back in her pocket and returned to her show and food, a smile on her face that lasted all night.

The next morning dawned bright an early for Kara, the rising sun waking her up at 6, perfect timing for her morning run. She stretched before climbing out of bed and throwing on her workout clothes and heading out her back door, locking it behind her. She takes off down the beach, sand kicked up behind her. The day before she had done a 5K, so today her training involves 500m sprints and a body weight circuit. Running on the beach always gives her motivation to get through her workouts, and the sand adds difficulty while cushioning her steps to prevent joint pain. It helps that the beach has always been her favorite place and lends its calming presence to the rest of her day.

An hour later Kara was back home and stepping into the shower before making her breakfast of eggs, bacon, and rye toast. After her meal she was feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. It was a beautiful day, so Kara decided to take her writing to her back porch, allowing the sea and the sun to fuel her creative writing process. She took a seat in the hammock she strung between two of the trees just off her porch and poured herself into her next book. Two hours later her phone went off alerting her that it was time to prepare for Lena to come over for lunch. She was proud of the writing she did that morning and went back inside to start cooking, wanting to make a good impression on her new friend. She put on her favourite Spotify playlist and began singing and dancing as she made her way around her house cleaning up as the noodles softened. An hour and a half later she was just pulling the lasagna out of the oven when there was a knock at her door.

“Come in!” she called.

“Kara?” Lena asked.

“In here Lena!” she replied as she set the lasagna on the cooling rack on the island. She walked over to her speaker and phone to turn off the music before turning to her friend and welcoming her with a hug. “Welcome to my humble abode. The food is just cooling now so how about I give you a tour?”

“That would be great.”

“So as you can probably guess this is the kitchen and it connects to the living room over there,” Kara said, gesturing around the grey and white open concept kitchen with the concrete waterfall island and then towards the spacious living room with a sectional in the middle facing the TV and large windows over-looking the street, a few chairs scattered about the room and paintings on the opposite wall from the TV. The two rooms were a mixture of modern and beach, with a few splashes of colour thrown in from throw pillows to nick knacks. The wall the TV hung on was white shiplap and mounted over a gas fireplace. All the appliances in the kitchen were stainless steel and the backdrop was white subway tile with a blue banner running through it.

“If you follow me this way to the back porch,” Kara directed. The back porch spanned the entire length of the bungalow, with a barbeque and an outdoor dining table and chairs on one end and a bench swing on the other. Steps lead down onto a stone patio that curved into a circle and at the top and a little to the left was a large stone fire pit with a circular bench that was also a retaining wall. From there a path led to the beach and the hammock. Kara then led Lena around to the French doors on the other end of the porch and into her bedroom. It was spacious, holding a king-sized bed and two nightstands, as well as a decent sized walk in closet and an ensuite with both a standing shower and a tub. There was also a TV across from the bed hanging over another fireplace. One wall in her room was also shiplap, but this time it was a light brown and the primary colour in the room was green with silver accents and the walls were white. There was a half bath just down the hall and then across from the living room was Kara’s home office, with windows looking out onto the street, a large desk, and a whiteboard for book outlines.

“Kara this is all amazing,” Lena breathed.

“Just wait until you see the basement,” she replied with a wink. Half of the basement housed two bedrooms and a full bathroom that consisted of a three-piece shower, toilet, and sink. Each bedroom had a queen-sized bed and one wall that was either dark blue or maroon colour while the three other walls were white. The other half of the basement was a combined home theatre and home gym. There was another sectional, a projector and screen, a mini bar with popcorn machine, dumb bells, yoga mats, pull up bar, bike, and a squat rack and bench.

“Okay, I take it back. Your house isn’t amazing, it’s fucking incredible.” Lena exclaimed. Kara let out a laugh at the use of the expletive.

“My first book did okay,” Kara said, trying not to brag, “now, come on, let’s eat before the food gets cold.” Kara led Lena back up the stairs and into the kitchen. She pulled a salad from the fridge and plated some of the lasagna. “Eat at the island or table?” she asked.

“Whatever is easiest,” came the reply.

“Island it is,” Kara said as she slid the plates to the other side before walking towards the fridge. “What would you like to drink?” she asked.

“Water is fine, thank you.” When Kara returned to the table with glasses in hand Lena turned towards her. “Thank you for inviting me over, I haven’t had a home cooked meal with a friend in a long time.” Kara felt some underlying meaning and tension in Lena’s words, but chose to comment on them at another time.

“It’s my pleasure, really. And I’m glad we’ve become friends.” Lena grinned at that. They began eating slowly, relishing in each other’s company.

“This is amazing Kara. How did you learn to cook like this?”

“My adopted mother Eliza taught me. I love food, but I can’t cook anything as well as I cook this. The rest of my recipes are just mediocre.”

“I didn’t realize you were adopted,” Lena commented, and Kara began to feel her walls rise a bit as this caused quite a few bullying episodes when she was younger. “I am too actually,” Lena continued, and Kara felt her walls slide back down. “You know, I could probably count on one hand the number of times I’ve told anyone that.” Kara covered Lena’s hand with her own.

“I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me.” Lena turned her hand over and squeezed Kara’s gently before returning to her meal.

“Now that we’re friends, you have to tell me why your house is so amazing and if I can get the builder to do my house,” Lena commented lightly, diffusing the light tension that had settled over the pair.

Once again Kara was left stammering and adjusting her glasses awkwardly. “I…uhhh, I actually did the whole thing myself, I renovated it all. It was a gut job essentially. That’s how I knew so many things about permits and permissions. It took about two years, but I’m really happy with the way it turned out. Of course that was two years only working on weekends.” Lena was staring at her like she had three heads. “What? Was it something I said? Is there something on my face?” she asked, rubbing around her mouth for the possibility of excess sauce.

“There is no way you are real Kara Danvers. No human is this perfect.”

Kara’s heart skipped at the praise, “I assure you I'm both human and real. I'm happy to help you with your house if you want. I enjoy it and it turns out I'm pretty good.” She gave a one shouldered shrug as is to say ‘who knew?’.

“I would hate to take you away from your writing,” Lena said and Kara looked over at her, exasperated.

“Lena, I’m offering. I can come over on the weekends, and if you end up staying during the week then I can come most evenings. I’m offering. Nothing would make me happier than being able to help you.” Lena looked down at that.

“Thank you, I would really appreciate that. Hopefully that will help to finish it faster.” All of a sudden Kara didn’t want the summer to end. She truly enjoyed hanging out with this intriguing person. Sooner than either of them wanted the meal ended and Lena had to get back to her work. They had agreed for Kara to come over that Saturday to help with the remaining demo and clean up. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t be able to have lunch the next day as Lena had a meeting with the city planner.

“Thank you for having me over Kara. I had a lot of fun,” Lena told her while they stood by the front door.

“Me too. Have you thought anymore about the office offer?”

“I have. I’ve decided to take you up on your offer, but I do still need to go back to the office next week to explain everything to my executive assistant and the board, but I’ll move my things into your office the week after if that’s alright.”

“Sounds perfect.” With a hug Lena was out the door and climbing into her car before waving and driving back towards her new house.

The next night was sister’s night and it was Kara’s turn to host. Thankfully she still had leftover lasagna, so she didn’t have to worry about cooking a new meal. Her and Lena had been texting all day on various topics from Lena’s never-ending pile of papers, to ideas for her house, to how awful and sexist the members of her board were. Kara was smiling at her phone when Alex walked in and flopped onto the couch.

“Ugggghhhhh,” she groaned out. “Stupid detectives with their stupid smiles and their stupid laugh.”

“Sorry, did you say something?” Kara asked, not registering what Alex had said. Alex looked at her suspiciously.

“What has you so smiley?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Kara replied as she walked over to the couch and took a seat.

“It’s clearly something.”

“I’m just texting a friend. It’s no big deal. Now, what were you groaning about?” Alex gave her a look telling her that the subject wasn’t dropped completely before changing to the Detective.

“It’s just this annoying detective, Maggie Sawyer. She showed up on my crime scene the other day claiming it was hers and now I can’t get her out of my head.” Kara wasn’t surprised, her sister often fell for pretty girls. She had been out since college and, while hasn’t dated a woman before, often fell for them. Unfortunately, most of the time they were straight.

“So just ask her out,” Kara supplied. Alex looked at her like she was crazy.

“I can’t do that! We’re working this case now and if she turns me down it’ll just be awkward.”

“Fine then, solve the case and then ask her out.”

“But what if she works with me again?”

“Alex, you’re just making up excuses. You’re never going to know if she’s into you if you don’t ask her out.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s straight, so there’s no way she’s into me.” Kara could tell Alex was deflecting and trying to distract her by pulling up Netflix, but there was no way she was getting out of this conversation.

“Alex, no offense, but your gaydar sucks.” Alex made an offended sound, but Kara kept going. “You’ve thought countless girls were gay when they were not, and now that you think this one is straight, she’s probably not. It’s just opposite with you.” Alex glared at her and Kara got a wicked idea to shake her sister out of her funk. “I could just ask her out and then you’d know for sure, of course then she’d be dating me instead of you,” she said with a smirk, just for a pillow to come flying at her face.

“Don’t you dare,” Alex warned, and Kara burst out laughing.

“Oh my god, your face was priceless.”

“Shut up Kar,” Alex had begun laughing too.

“Now you understand that you have to ask her out before anyone else does,” Kara said after they were calmed down.

“Maybe you can come meet her and tell me if you think she’s into me?” Alex asked, showing her rarely appearing vulnerable side. Kara smiled at her softly.

“Of course I will Al, just tell me when and where.”

“You’re the best Kar. So, when is the food gonna be done?” she asked, changing the subject, and Kara let her.

“Should be ready any minute. You cue up the show and I’ll go grab drinks while we wait.”

“Deal.” Thirty minutes later they were laughing, eating, and enjoying the show Alex had found on Netflix. To be honest they were less watching the show and more catching up about their week. Alex told Kara about the new cure they were working on and how when Winn came to visit, he was gawking at the equipment and accidentally ran into a wall. Kara hadn’t told Alex yet about meeting Lena, and honestly, she was a little apprehensive. She felt a connection with Lena that she hadn’t felt with anyone else, and Alex was the most important person in her life, but she was worried Alex wouldn’t approve of her new friend. Unfortunately, she couldn’t keep it to herself much longer as just then her phone buzzed on the table. It was a text from Lena with a picture of one of the reno/design books. The picture was of a bedroom wall that was painted like a pineapple and everything was bright yellow, and it was captioned ‘Who wants to live in a pineapple???’ Kara smiled at that and tapped the bar to reply.

From Kara: Spongebob obviously.

From Lena: Name one human who would want the pineapple room from hell.

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle at that, missing the fond but confused look Alex was giving her.

From Kara: You’ve got me there. Maybe we can make it your guest bedroom.

From Lena: Absolutely not. If those are your suggestions, you are not allowed to help with my decorating!

“So, who are you texting?” Alex asked before Kara could reply to Lena. “Same person from earlier?”

“Yes, and they’re just a friend.”

“Yeah, but you never smile this much when it’s Winn or Lucy texting.” Alex pointed out.

“They’re a new friend.”

“Oh?” Kara took a deep breath before letting out a sigh.

“They just bought a beach house and came into the store Monday for some reno books. We’ve gone out for lunch a few times and they’re going to borrow the office at the store so they don’t have to keep going back to National City and can work on their house more.”

“Does this person have a name?”

“Um,” Kara pushed her glasses up on her nose. “It’sLenaLuthor,” she said in a rush.

“I’m sorry, it almost sounded like you said Lena Luthor,” Kara nodded, sensing the impending disapproval.

“Kara, you know what her brother and mother did, I can’t believe you’re friends with her. She could be planning something already in her secret new house.”

“Of course I know what her family did, but we are not our families. Just because her brother tried to blow up the Daily Planet doesn’t mean she’s going to too.”

“You don’t know that! You’ve barely even known her a week. What if she’s just using you to get into the lab? Her mom almost set off Medusa before we confiscated it, maybe she’s trying to get it back.”

“I’m telling you, she’s not like that! She honestly just wants to renovate her beach house.”

“Are you certain?”

“Well, no, but you know I’m good at reading people. She seemed genuinely surprised when I didn’t run away screaming when she told me her last name. She’s so used to people running away from her Alex, but she wants them to stay. She’s good. I’ve read the initiatives of L-Corp since she took over and they’ve completely changed direction from when Lex was in charge. They’re more focused on green energy and making important things more accessible for the public and have donated millions of dollars and new machines to the children’s hospital. How can someone who has done all that be bad?” she finished her mini rant.

“Fine, but the second she does something sketchy I’m calling it in.”

“Okay, all I want is for you to give her a chance.”

“Alright, I will, but only for you.”

“Thank you, Alex. I’m going to her place tomorrow to help her renovate so I’ll let you know if I see anything, but I doubt it. Can we get back to catching up now?

“Of course.”

The next morning dawned rainy and grey, but that didn’t diminish the excitement Kara felt about getting to help Lena and finally see her new house. She went through her indoor workout schedule, had a quick shower, ate a hearty breakfast, and then she was on her way to Lena’s. She had gotten the address from her new friend the night before and had looked it up on maps. Midvale was so small that it was actually on the same road as Kara’s house, just a little outside of town. Altogether it was about a twenty-minute walk. She donned a raincoat and grabbed her umbrella before locking her house, she could feel the storm on the horizon and the waves were choppy and rough.

She picked up her pace as she felt the first few drops of the oncoming storm. Kara actually loved thunderstorms, but she wasn’t that keen to get caught in one. She turned onto Lena’s driveway and for a moment stopped short. The house was set back from the road, hidden partially by pine trees, their sent would have been cloying to anyone not used to the abundance of them that surrounded the town. The house itself was larger than Kara’s, built up opposed to out. It was two stories tall, with a two-car garage and a porch that looked like it went from the front, around the right side, and to the back of the house. Kara began to walk up the driveway, taking in the structure itself. The paint was peeling, the shutters half falling off, and the garden overgrown. Despite that the house was magnificent, and the reno nerd within her began to squeal excitedly at the prospects such a beautiful house could bring. Kara rapped on the door loudly, ideas already forming in her head.

“Lena!” Kara greeted as her friend opened the door.

“Kara, welcome to my new beach house,” Lena opened the door a little wider and invited her friend in.

“This place is going to be amazing,” Kara gushed.

“Well it’s not much yet, but I do agree that it has potential.”

“Let’s talk planning, any ideas yet?”

“I have a few, I was hoping you could look over them.” Lena led her to what she assumed was the kitchen, a laptop sitting on the island. Kara looked over the plan carefully. It was going to be a beautiful design. Five bedrooms and three and a half baths; three beds on the second floor and two baths, and two beds in the basement along with one bath, and the half bath on the main floor, open concept main floor, and a large family/entertainment room in the basement.

“How many bathrooms already?” Kara asked.

“Three, the half bath is an add on. The three existing ones are where the new ones are going to be, same with the bedrooms. The big layout change is the main floor,” Lena replied. Kara took a look at the designs again. According to the blueprints the main floor was going to be completely opened up, except for the office space in the front of the house, so a lot of walls would be coming down. The upstairs and basement would just be cosmetically updated for the most part with all the wires and pipes being replaced. She looked up at Lena.

“This is going to be so much fun,” she said, feeling her grin widen when Lena returned her enthusiastic smile. “Let’s figure out some basic stuff first, like windows, doors, etc. Not to do them right now, but to order them or put them on a list. Sound good?” Lena nodded her ascent.

“The couple that owned this house previously replaced all the windows last year so I don’t need new ones. As for doors I don’t need a new front one, it just needs paint, but for the back I would like big accordion glass ones, three or four panels each, two sets, that open up to the back porch and allow for a nice breeze through the house.” Kara nodded along with what she said, writing everything down on a notepad, envisioning the house as Lena saw it.

“That sounds great. What about the walls on the main floor? I see that you want all of them taken down except for the office right?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, although, even then the office will have French doors that open to the living space so it feels more open.”

“Have you found out which walls are load bearing?”

“Yes. They’re marked so we know. I have a contractor coming in Monday to remove them and put in a beam, as well as a plumber and electrician to reroute everything.”

“Perfect. Let’s get started taking down everything that isn’t load bearing then,” Kara said with a smile. With that the duo tarped up the kitchen so dust didn’t settle everywhere, it would be renovated too eventually, but it was the only place Lena could eat so they planned on doing it last along with the master suite, and got to work with the sledge hammers. They worked comfortably beside each other demolishing walls and ripping out flooring, and after a room was cleared, they would take the pieces out to the dumpster that had been delivered to Lena’s driveway. They had just finished their second room when Lena decided it was a good time to stop for lunch.

“Want to order something? I don’t want to take the tarps off the kitchen yet,” she told Kara as she pulled out her phone.

“Sure! Chinese?” Kara asked hopefully. Lena laughed at that.

“You and your pot stickers. Chinese is fine with me.” she dialed up the restaurant in town and Kara heard her place an order of extra pot stickers just for her. Kara’s fondness for the raven-haired woman grew after that.

“We’ve only known each other a week, and you already know to order me extra pot stickers, I think you just became my best friend,” Kara told Lena, half joking half serious. Alex was her best friend, but she was also her sister so that didn’t count. Kara felt that spending time with Lena was just so natural, in the conversation and the silences, that she didn’t know what else to call their relationship. Lena looked down, seemingly nervous.

“I know you’re my best friend,” she admitted and then added, “my only friend,” so quietly that Kara almost missed it. Her heart clenched when she heard that, not understanding how this amazing woman was so lonely. She was about to reply when there was a rap at the door. Lena got up to go and pay for the food, effectively moving past the moment, and Kara told herself she would come back to it later.

Kara had demolished her meal and had just begun on the extra order of pot stickers when her pager went off. She was on call that weekend for the fire department and its beeping could only mean one thing.

“Shit,” she said under her breath as she fumbled to get it off her belt. Looking at it quickly she looked at Lena, feeling guilty. “I’m so sorry Lena but there’s a barn fire and it’s all hands-on deck. It’s rare something would light in this rain, which makes it suspicious. I have to go.”

“Go, go, I completely understand. Go be a hero Kara Danvers,” she encouraged. Kara raced over to her stuff and grabbed her umbrella before being stopped by Lena.

“Wait! You walked, didn’t you?” she asked.

“Something I regret now,” Kara said.

“Take my car. It will get you to the station faster,” Lena said, handing over her keys. Kara wanted to refuse, but she knew how important this was. “And give you a reason to come back,” she added after.

“Thank you. I’ll bring it back as soon as I can.”

Kara was surprised at the quick hug Lena gave her before whispering, “just be safe,” and shoving her out the door. She was too preoccupied with getting to the station she didn’t notice how her heart sped up at the contact.

Kara reappeared at Lena’s front door three hours later, wet and still smelling slightly of smoke despite the forty-minute shower. She knocked loudly on Lena’s front door, hearing the sound of a sledgehammer coming from within. A few moments later the door opened to reveal a slightly out of breath and dusty Lena.

“Kara! I’m glad you’re back. Hope everything went okay?” she asked as she opened the door for Kara to come in.

“Unfortunately, we were too late to stop the barn from burning down, but no animals or people were hurt,” Kara said as she stepped inside.

“I’m glad no one was hurt. Come back to the kitchen, I put the rest of your pot stickers in the fridge. I’m sure you’re still hungry.”

“You’re amazing,” Kara told her as she made her way to the kitchen and her beloved pot stickers. She was already ahead of Lena, so she missed the light blush that had adorned the CEOs cheeks. As she ate Kara looked around and realized that Lena had cleared another room while she was away, meaning there was only one left, not including the walls the contractors were going to take care of. Once Kara was done, they moved onto the final section of the main floor, Lena telling Kara of the other workers that were coming while she was gone.

“While the contractors are dealing with the walls the electricians and plumbers are going to come in and relocate everything that was in the walls to new places and check over the remaining bits to make sure everything is up to code.” Kara nodded, but something worried her.

“Do you want me to come check on their progress every day or so? I feel weird having people walk in and out of your house every day,” she explained.

“I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about, but all the same I would really appreciate if you could come. They know to call me if anything, but it would be good to have another set of eyes here that I’m not paying to make me happy.” Kara laughed at that.

“I’d be happy to help. I want this to be everything you hope it to be.”

“Thanks Kara, that means a lot.” Kara gave her a bright smile before tossing the last of the flooring from the main floor into the dumpster. She banged her gloved hands together to get rid of the drywall dust and turned to go back inside, disappointed to find that her day with Lena was over and it had been cut short due to the emergency. Lena looked nervous as she turned to Kara.

“Would you like to stay for dinner and watch some Netflix?” she asked. Kara brightened at this.

“I would love to.” Lena smiled and Kara could see the tension ease out of her shoulders.

“Awesome. Although the only place we can watch Netflix is on my bed upstairs. Is that okay? If you don’t want to it’s totally okay,” she rushed out.

“Sounds perfect,” Kara replied. “On one condition though,” she added. “I get to order dinner.”

Lena smiled at that. “Fine by me.” The pair kicked off their dirty work boots at the bottom of the stairs before heading up, Kara pulling out her phone and dialing for the crepe place she knew Lena would love. She placed their orders and followed Lena up to her room. The master was expansive with a 52” TV, fireplace, King sized bed, walk-in closet, reading nook, and its own little balcony.

“This place is great,” Kara complimented as they settled onto the bed.

“Thank you, I’m really glad I found it. It helped me meet you,” Lena replied. She reached for the remote, but Kara gently covered her hand with her own, stopping her movements. What Lena said had triggered something in Kara’s memory.

“Lena, what did you mean earlier when you said I was your only friend,” she asked softly. Lena swallowed visibly at that and turned away, drawing her hand back.

“Exactly what you would think. I work a lot so I don’t have much of a social life, and after what Lex did any one that I could call a friend or even acquaintance shut me out. So yeah,” she shrugged, “you’re my only friend. The only one who didn’t immediately run away when you found out who I am. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you didn’t even know who the Luthor’s are.”

“Oh no, I know who they are. My cousin works at the Daily Planet.” Lena shrunk into herself at that. Kara saw the movement and pulled Lena’s hand away from where it was curled across her stomach, drawing soothing patterns on the back as she continued. “That doesn’t change what I said when we met. I don’t care for the actions of your family, only your actions. All I can see is good. Everything you do is to help others. Frankly others are stupid if they can’t see that.” Lena let out a watery chuckle and Kara pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you, Kara, for seeing me instead of my name.”

“No, thank you Lena for being such a wonderful person. You told me to be a hero earlier, but you are a hero. You’re saving lives and our planet.” Lena pulled away slowly and wiped away the few tears that had escaped.

“I’m so glad I met you Kara Danvers,” she said.

“And I’m so glad I got to meet you Lena Luthor,” Kara replied. As if by magic there was a knock at the door and before Lena could get up and offer to pay Kara was already out of the bed and on the stairs, the heartfelt moment behind them, but both women feeling lighter for it.

They settled onto the bed, food in hand, and shoulder to shoulder. Kara had pulled up the first episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, fully offended when Lena had admitted she had never really seen the show.

They had gone through ten episodes when Kara felt a weight fall onto her shoulder. Looking over, she realized Lena had fallen asleep, mouth opened slightly and burrowed into Kara’s side for warmth. Carefully, as to not wake her, Kara reached over and picked up the takeout container on Lena’s lap and set it with hers on the bedside table before laying Lena down gently and walking to stand on the other side of the bed. Ever so slowly she shifted her friend so she could pull out the covers and lay them over her. She quietly gathered their garbage and disposed of it downstairs. She was putting on her jacket when she noticed a spare set of house keys alongside the keys Lena had lent her earlier. She took them so she could lock the door behind her. She didn’t think anyone in Midvale would break in, but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

On her way down the driveway she texted Lena letting her know she had the keys and would visit the next day to return them, wishing her a good night as well. By the time Kara got home she had a reply from Lena, who must’ve woken up due to being uncomfortable sleeping in jeans, telling her to keep the keys for the next week so she could check on the house, but inviting her over just to hang out anyways, as well as thanking her for all her work, and wishing her sweet dreams. Kara was exhausted from the events of the day so when she got home, she changed into pajamas, brushed her teeth, and went straight to bed, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

Kara must have been more tired than she thought because when she woke up it was already ten in the morning. She skipped her workout, instead opting for a quick breakfast before driving to Lena’s. She pulled into the long driveway to see Lena out front in old clothes trying to wrestle with the weeds in the front garden. Prior to now Kara had only seen Lena is pricey looking causal clothes, but these ones were paint stained and dirt smudged and yet looked more right on the Billionaire than any other outfit. The light hit Lena just right, enveloping her in a warm glow that made it look like she belonged in this setting, so at peace. Kara was so distracted by the peacefulness the other woman exuded that she walked into a tree. The yelp Kara let out startled Lena and she turned, pulling headphones from her ears, a concerned look on her face.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Fine, fine. Just tripped,” Kara lied, face colouring slightly.

“As long as you’re okay. Would you like to help me?”

“I’d love to,” Kara said.

“Perfect. I’ll go get you some gloves.” Lena replied and ducked into the garage. She returned a few moments later with gloves and the two of them got to work pulling weeds. They chatted as they worked, Kara telling some of her funnier firefighting stories, like when they got a call because a little girl had released a floating lantern, like from _Tangled_ , and set a tree on fire. Lena reciprocated with stories from her time in R&D and how she accidentally caused a small explosion. Kara laughed heartily at that, head thrown back, missing how Lena gazed at her fondly.

By the time they were done the front Kara’s stomach began to rumble and looking down at her phone she realized it was nearly one.

“Lunch?” Lena asked.

“Sure. Unfortunately, I can’t stay much longer after that,” at Lena’s questioning glance she elaborated. “It’s family dinner night and I like to help Eliza make dinner.” Lena’s face softened.

“That’s really nice. I wish I had something like that,” she added, tone wistful.

“Maybe you and I can have our own dinner nights,” Kara suggested. “You could come over, say Wednesday nights, and we could make dinner together.”

“Are you sure it wouldn’t be a hassle?”

“It’s not a hassle at all. I think it would be fun to do something like that together. You’re already one of my closest friends.”

Lena brightened. “I would love to. Thank you.” Kara pulled her into a hug.

“You’re absolutely welcome,” her stomach rumbled again and the two of them laughed.

“Let’s get you fed,” Lena said, pulling Kara inside.

About an hour later Kara and Lena were standing outside by Kara’s car finalizing the plans for the week.

“I’ll come Tuesday and Thursday when the store is closed to check on the progress and then Friday before you get here and before they leave to make sure nothing got forgotten,” Kara told her, marking the days in her calendar so she wouldn’t forget.

“Are you sure you’re okay doing this?” Lena asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

“Of course. This is going to be your home, and I want to make sure it’s perfect for you.”

“You’re amazing.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Anyone would do it,” Kara looked away sheepishly.

“Sure,” Lena said, unconvinced. “Anyways, I’m sure you want to go clean up before dinner.”

“I’m not too dirty so I might just head over to Eliza’s.”

“Are you sure about that?” Lena asked mischievously before smearing dirt across Kara’s face.

“Hey!” she exclaimed as Lena laughed. Lena stopped laughing when she saw the look in Kara’s eyes and she took off running, Kara not far behind. Unlike Kara, Lena did not run every day and so she was soon caught. The two of them fell to the ground laughing.

“I-I can-can’t believe yo-you just did that!” Kara laughed out, breath heaving.

“So-sorry,” Lena replied, equally as out of breath. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“I’ll get you back one day,” Kara told her.

“I don’t doubt it for a second,” Lena responded, a small smile on her face, secretly looking forward to more moments like this.

“Now I really have to go.”

“I figured.” They got up off the grass and Kara hugged her goodbye, telling her not to worry about anything at the house and to have a good time back in National City. They parted with smiles and waves, and even though it had only been a week they knew that they’d be friends for a long time.

An hour later Kara was at Eliza’s.

“Sorry I’m late,” she said as she gave her adoptive mother a hug. “I was just about to leave Lena’s when she smeared dirt on me, and then I chased her, and then we were just layi-”

“Kara, dear, you’re rambling,” Eliza commented gently.

“Oh, sorry. I ended up needing a shower and that’s why I’m late.”

“No worries dear. Can you cut the potatoes for me? We’re having steak and potatoes today.”

“Sure thing,” Kara got to washing, peeling, and cutting the potatoes while Eliza went out to get the barbeque ready. When she came back in, she took up peeling beside Kara.

“So, who’s Lena?” she asked.

“She just bought a beach house outside of town and she came into the bookstore for renovation books and I convinced her to let me help. She’s super nice and smart. She’s a CEO so I’m going to let her use the office at the store so she can stay to work on the renos and oversee anything that she brings in a contractor for,” Kara told her. She was hoping she gave enough information to satisfy Eliza’s curiosity, not wanting her adoptive mother to have the same reservations about her new friend as Alex did.

“Would this CEO friend be Lena Luthor?” Eliza asked and Kara swore in her head.

“Yes, but she’s nothing like her brother, she honestly just wants to have a nice beach house to visit and relax at. She doesn’t deserve all the hate she gets because she’s really been doing some amazing things, and I know you’re probably worried like Alex is that she’s up to something, but I swear she’s not. She’s good, like really really good, even after everything and I’ve only known her a week, but I trust her so please give her a chance,” Kara defended.

“It’s okay honey. If you trust her, I do to.” Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I was a little skeptical when I heard she bought a place here, I’ll admit, but if you believe in her that much that I won’t doubt her. You have a good intuition about these things,” she finished. Kara hugged her.

“Thank you for giving her a chance, she doesn’t get a lot of those.”

“Maybe you could bring her over next weekend, and I can get to know your new friend.” Kara beamed.

“I’ll ask her and see what she thinks.”

Kara: Eliza has invited you over to the next family dinner. Are you interested?

Lena: I might have a lot of work to do still after the move, but I will if I’m free.

Kara looked up at Eliza, “She said she might have work, but if she doesn’t she will.”

“Excellent. Now, your sister will be here soon. Will you set the table?”

“Sure.”

Kara had just finished setting the table when Alex walked in, a long look on her face.

“What’s up?” Kara asked concerned.

“The case is ending tomorrow.”

“That’s great!” Alex glared at her.

“How? Then I won’t get to see her again.”

“Then you can ask her out! There won’t be a conflict of interest.”

Alex grumbled, “I guess. You still have to come see her though and tell me what you think.”

“Fine, I’ll come tomorrow during lunch.” Alex side hugged her.

“Thanks Kar, you’re the best.”

“I know,” she said cheekily before walking to the back to check if Eliza needed anything while Alex laughed in the back.

Dinner was delicious, as always. No matter how many restaurants Kara went to, none of them bested Eliza’s cooking. They sat outside on the rocking chairs Eliza had on the porch as they ate their chocolate pecan pie for dessert, talking between bites.

“How’s everything going at the lab?” Kara asked. Eliza had been working on a new form of injection to reverse the effects of nerve gas that worked faster and could protect against a second attack without the need for another shot.

“It’s coming along. We’re still working on how to make the effects last. The team thinks it will be done in the next few months.”

“That’s great.”

“How’s the bookstore doing?” Eliza asked.

“It’s doing really well. All the ladies from the book club come in and now that it’s summer there are more kids coming in.”

“And writing?” Alex asked.

“That’s not doing as well, but it’s coming along slowly. I keep getting stuck at certain scenes where I know what I want to happen next, but don’t want to seem repetitive.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” With that they turned back to their desert and looking out over the ocean, content with their company and the feeling of home that washed over them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second half! Once again, please ignore any formatting errors.

The next morning Kara woke up and went through her usual routine before going to the store. As she was walking into town, she passed the shop her friend Winn owned. She figured that, since Lena would be using her office soon, she would get the conference system installed as a surprise.

“Hey Kara!” Winn called as she entered the shop.

“Hey Winn! How are things going, it’s been a while.” He looked sheepish.

“Sorry about that, it’s just been really busy. I’ve had a lot of contracts in the city in the past few weeks. Now that my name is out there, I feel like I’m going to have a lot more soon.”

“No worries,” she dismissed. “I’m so happy to hear that things are going well with the consultation business.”

“Thanks. Now what can I help you with?”

“Like I had mentioned before, I’m looking to get one of those teleconference boards installed in my office at work. Is that something you can do?” she asked.

“Sure thing. I obviously don’t keep them here, so it’ll take a day to order in everything and then a few hours to set up. What do you need it for? I didn’t think writers needed teleconference boards.”

“Oh, I’m loaning out my office for the summer to a new friend of mine. She just got a house here but until she’s done renovations, she needs a place to work.”

“What’s her name?”

“Lena. She’s great. She knows a lot about tech so I’m sure you two will hit it off. She’s not here this week but when she’s back I’ll introduce her.”

“Lena as in Lena Luthor?” he asked, excitement in his voice.

“Yeah.” Kara said warily.

“She’s amazing,” Winn gushed. “She’s like my tech idol. She is an absolute genius.” Kara felt relief at his words.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks so. So, do you want to meet her?”

“Absolutely!”

“Great. I’ll bring her by the shop next week.”

“You’re the best Kara,” he suddenly switched back into business mode. “I’ll put this order in this morning and then I’ll come by the shop tomorrow to install it.”

“Sounds good. You know where the spare key is so it’s all yours. I have to check in on the contractors tomorrow, so I won’t be around, but the office is cleared out and you know how to reach me if you need anything.”

“Yep! It was good seeing you Kara, I hope to see you again soon.”

“For sure. We’ll have another game night soon,” she told him as she waved goodbye and went to open her shop.

Four hours later she got a text from Alex asking her to come to the bureau and finally meet Maggie. She picked up lunch on her way, using it as her excuse to see Alex if Maggie got suspicious. She breezed through security since they all knew her. She still had to go through the metal detectors and such, but she didn’t get stopped as often and she didn’t have to wait as long for her visitor ID tag. She knew exactly where Alex would be at this time of day, so she weaved her way through the halls to the lab. Just as she suspected, Alex was bent over her microscope and Maggie was at her side, she was either explaining some tech to the Latina detective or they were still working on the case. Kara knocked lightly on the door frame and two sets of eyes spun towards her: one happy but apprehensive and the other skeptical and untrustworthy. Alex got up from her stool and came over to give Kara a hug. All of a sudden Kara saw Maggie’s demeanor go from skeptical to downright cold and hostile. _She totally has a thing for Alex,_ Kara thought to herself.

“Hey Al,” she greeted. “I wasn’t sure if you ate yet, so I brought lunch.”

“I’m starving,” Alex said before grabbing the bag out of her hands. Maggie’s eyes were still flicking between the two of them, unsure what to make of the hug, the food, or the nickname. Kara could sense the jealousy, so she decided to put the detective out of her misery.

“I’m Kara and you must be Maggie. Alex has told me all about you,” Kara said as she walked over and stuck her hand out.

“That’s me. Unfortunately, I can’t say the same,” she said returning the shake.

“I’m Alex’s sister,” Kara supplied. At that the detective visibly relaxed and her demeanor warmed.

“Oh, well in that case she’s mentioned you quite a bit.”

“It’s nice to finally put a face to a name.”

“Likewise, except I’m putting a name and a face to a person.” They both chuckled at that.

“I’ve got to run, just thought I’d drop off the food. I figured you’d be here, so I picked up a burger for you as well. Alex mentioned you’re vegan so I got the best vegan burger I could find, hope it’s good.”

“Thanks Kar,” Alex said from the lab bench. “I appreciate it.”

“Yes, thank you,” Maggie added.

“No problem. I hope to see you again. Bye,” she departed and left them to it. When she was back in her truck, she pulled out her phone.

Kara: She’s so into you. She was totally jealous when you hugged me, but then when she found out I was your sister she relaxed.

Alex: I’m trusting you on this.

Kara: Just ask her out already so I don’t have to hear you whine anymore.

Alex: I don’t whine.

Kara: Sure you don’t.

Kara: Got to run, work is calling.

That night Kara got an excited text with the promise of 100 pot stickers because Alex finally asked Maggie out and she said yes.

The next day was the first day Kara was to check up on how Lena’s house was coming. She decided to take the morning to write some more and then go over to Lena’s after lunch and see how everything was coming along. After her morning routine she made a cup of tea, grabbed her laptop, and went to sit in the hammock outside. It was promising to be a good summer morning, with a slight breeze coming in off the water to stave off the early morning heat. Before she began, knowing it could be hard to stop writing once she started, she pulled out her phone to text Lena.

Kara: Hey. Hope everything is going well in National City. I’m going over after lunch to check on the house, are you free to call this evening so I can update you on everything? I figured it would be better than texting.

Lena: Everything is going as well as could be expected. Call around 8?

Kara: Sounds good. J I’ll let you get back to work. Have a good day.

Lena: You too.

Kara smiled into her tea and got back to her writing, putting on her calm Spotify playlist and listening to the crashing of the waves slowly lulled her into a writing trance. She generally planned her books out on the whiteboard in her office, but she never went into too much detail because when she was writing she just let the words flow so they were more natural and the plot twists could come as surprises to her as well. As long as she hit the main plot points to carry the story along, the rest could be anything. It was a form of writing that many people thought strange, and it often meant more revisions since things could sneak into the writing that didn’t make sense, but she enjoyed it immensely. It was because of her writing style that she only stopped when her stomach informed her it was lunch time. Kara looked down at the word count, noticing that she had added another eight thousand words to the forty she already had. It was by far the most productive morning she had had in a while and she was extremely happy with the results.

The heat of the summer day was in full swing, but the breeze and the shade of the trees had prevented her from realizing what a beautiful day it had turned out to be. After a moment’s hesitation Kara went and changed into her bathing suit, tossing her laptop onto her bed and setting the mug on the bedside table to be dealt with later, deciding lunch could wait just a little longer. One thing you pick up quickly in a small costal town is a love for surfing and Kara definitely couldn’t pass this opportunity up. The sun was high in the sky and the waves were cresting perfectly into curls and barrels that she could ride forever. It had been a while since the day was a good as this one. She grabbed her board from the rafters of her porch and ran down to the beach. She plunged into the waves, relishing in the feel of it sliding over her body. It was as close humans could get to flying and she loved every moment of it. She paddled out about a hundred yards where the waves were big enough to carry her all the way to shore and where they crested enough for her to ride the barrel.

An hour later she was dripping water on her porch and into her bedroom, a megawatt grin on her face and muscles aching pleasantly from their workout. She hopped in the shower quickly to rinse the sand and salt from her hair and skin and then made a quick lunch before getting in the truck for the quick drive over to Lena’s. When she got there she saw the vans for the electrical and plumbing parked in the laneway, as well as the contractors truck since they would be checking to make sure the beam they put in the day before was secure and framing the half bath. What concerned Kara though was that there was more debris in the dumpster than there should have been. Frowning she walked into the house to look for the contractor. What she saw made her frown deepen. The kitchen was gone, the walls exposed, and floor pulled up. She knew Lena wanted that done later so she could keep living in the house, but she was sure the contractors had a valid reason. All the noise was coming from upstairs so that’s where she went next. When she saw the damage up there, she knew Lena was going to hate her. Just like the kitchen, the bedroom and ensuite were also totally bare. She really needed to find the contractor. Luckily, he found her.

“This is private property ma’am,” he said.

“I’m Kara Danvers, Lena asked me to check in in her absence.”

“My apologies, Ms. Luthor did mention someone would be coming, I didn’t realize you would be so attractive. I’m Mike Daxam,” the contractor attempted to flirt and held out his hand, but Kara wasn’t having it.

“What happened up here?” she demanded. “I know Ms. Luthor expressly stated that she wanted the kitchen, master, and ensuite untouched.”

“There was a severe problem with the wiring, it was done years ago using an old method that is now unsafe and prone to be a fire hazard, so the electrician had to open all the walls. If you want to know more about the wiring method further, I’m sure I can explain it over dinner, make it easier to understand.” Kara felt disgusted at the man’s poor attempt at asking her out.

“Does Ms. Luthor know about this?” she asked instead of answering.

“I didn’t deem it necessary to worry her while she’s out of town and it was a necessary procedure.”

“Oh, so you were just going to let her come back and find out that she has nowhere to eat or sleep for the next few weeks? Even if it was necessary informing Ms. Luthor would have given her the opportunity to inquire about other options or look into perhaps green energy options since her entire house is now being rewired opposed to a few wires being rerouted for the walls being removed and added. And you still expected to get a good recommendation? You need to control your people, if you find a problem you check with Ms. Luthor before continuing, always. What kind of imbecile continues on a project without checking with the owner?” as she spoke his face was slowly getting redder and redder. “Get out. From now on the plumber and electrician will go through me and Ms. Luthor. Your-” he cut her off.

“You!?” He asked, incredulous. “They’re going to answer to you? I bet you don’t even know a screwdriver from a hammer you dumb bitch. God, and to think you were worthy for me to date.”

“That is enough Mr. Daxam. As if I’d ever considering dating your misogynistic, overconfident, ass. And as for the difference between a hammer and a screwdriver, a screwdriver is what you can shove where the sun don’t shine and I’m now fairly certain a hammer is what hit you in the head before you made the decision to not call Ms. Luthor. Goodbye Mr. Daxam. You can expect your minimum payment shortly.” With a huff the contractor stormed down the stairs and slammed the door on the way out. “Man-child,” Kara muttered before going to find the electrician and plumber. She found them easily enough and explained the situation to them after introducing herself. They were both thoroughly apologetic and expressed the fact that Mr. Daxam had never told them about the kitchen, master, or ensuite. Kara told them it wasn’t their fault before something occurred to her.

“Where are Ms. Luthor’s possessions from the rooms?” she asked.

“We had our men move them to a storage locker just down the road,” the electrician said.

“Thank you. I see other than that minor mishap everything is going smoothly so I will leave you too it. Will you still be done on schedule?”

“Even with the addition of redoing the wiring we should still be done on time.”

“Perfect. Here is my number if you have any questions. Call me before you call Ms. Luthor please, I know she’s busy at work.”

“Of course, Ms. Danvers.”

“Please call me Kara. Have a nice day.”

“You as well Kara.” They both gave her warm smiles as she left, still fuming over Mike but no anger towards the other two men and their associates.

Kara worried about what to tell Lena all afternoon, and as the time of their call grew nearer, she considered not telling her at all. She couldn’t do that to her though, friends don’t keep secrets from each other. Kara sat worrying her lip as eight o’clock drew nearer. Right as the clock switched to 8 her phone rang, almost as if Lena was waiting to call her but didn’t want to call too early. The thought made her smile and momentarily she forgot about the events of the day. She picked up the phone.

“Lena!” she exclaimed, a smile in her voice Lena could hear all the way in National City.

“Kara. It’s so nice to hear your voice after the day I just had.” Kara furrowed her brow.

“What happened?”

“Just the board. I told them today about the plan for the summer and how the meetings would be conducted through phone or my CFO, but they weren’t very happy about that. The meeting went three hours longer than it should have. It was exhausting, but I’m home now and talking to you is making my day look up.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Talking to you is making my day better too.”

“So how was everything today on your end?” Lena asked.

“It was good,” Kara answered apprehensively.

“Did you get some writing done?”

“Yep! It was the best day for it, absolutely beautiful. I wrote eight thousand words.”

“That’s amazing!” Lena praised. “How was the house?” Kara’s nerves came back.

“Uhhhhh,” she paused.

“Kara? What happened?” Lena asked worried.

“Well, you see, the contractor was a bit of a tool and he didn’t tell the plumber and electrician everything, and there was a problem with the previous wiring and that it was a total fire hazard, and it all resulted in them tearing everything apart to rewire the whole house, including the kitchen, master, and ensuite,” Kara said in a rush.

“I’m sorry. I swear you just said I won’t have a place to sleep or eat for the next few weeks.”

“Um, yeah. But don’t worry, I fired the contractor since he was pretty much only there to supervise the plumber and electrician and I told them to call me if there’s any questions, but they just have to finish up and they’ll still be done by Friday, and they put all your stuff in a storage locker so it’s safe and I swear it’s going to be okay.” There was silence on the other side of the line. “Lena?” Kara asked cautiously. There was the whoosh of released breath on the other side of the line.

“Okay. I’m okay. Just thinking. I guess I’ll have to hire another contractor to do everything and stay in the city for the next few weeks.” Kara’s heart sank. She didn’t want to wait that long.

“I don’t want to see you in a few weeks,” she found herself saying. “I miss you.”

Lena’s voice softened on the other end of the line, “I miss you too. And I was really looking forward to our friend nights.”

“Me too,” Kara agreed. Suddenly she had an idea. “What if you stayed with me?” she asked tentatively.

“Kara, I couldn’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s too much. You’re already lending me your office; I couldn’t take your home too.”

“Nonsense. It’s partially my fault anyways for not checking the house out yesterday, and were friends, this is what friends are for. I have way too many bedrooms as is.”

“It’s definitely not your fault.”

“Agree to disagree. What do you say?”

“I don’t know Kara…”

“Please Lena? It could be fun. We could work on the house together and we’re going to be working in the same place anyways. We could grab anything you wanted out of the storage locker too.”

“Okay, but if you feel like I’m overstaying my welcome or anything you have to tell me. Promise me that.”

“You won’t.”

“Promise me.

“Okay, I promise.”

“You really are the best; did you know that?”

“You may have mentioned it before.” Lena chuckled lightly on the other end of the line. “I’m sorry about the house though,” Kara added.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“I’ll see you Friday night?”

“Yes. I’ll be there around nine if that’s okay?”

“Of course. I’ll have a room downstairs done up for you when you get here and then Saturday, we can see the house?

“Sounds perfect.”

“Goodnight Lena,” Kara said softly.

“Goodnight Kara.” With a soft click their call disconnected and Kara flicked on the TV, content that they were able to figure something out despite the mishaps.

The rest of the week passed by quickly and before Kara knew it, it was Friday. Alex and Maggie had planned their date for that night so Kara didn’t have to tell Alex about her new housemate just yet, afraid of her sister’s reaction. Kara zipped over to Lena’s house to thank the plumber and electrician and to get the key to the storage locker they had put Lena’s stuff in, before going to open the store. She closed an hour early, perks of being the owner, to give her enough time to get the house ready for Lena. She knew that Lena wouldn’t be over till that night, but she still wanted to make sure everything was ready with plenty of time. She started in the basement, cleaning up the weights left out and folding the blankets on the couch before vacuuming the floors. She moved onto the bathroom next. It was rarely used, but that just meant there was a fine coat of dust on everything. She also laid out fresh towels for Lena to use. Last stop in the basement was the bedroom. She had two, but only one ever got used when Lucy came to visit. Kara’s University friend worked for the Military so she couldn’t get a lot of time off, but when she did, she always came and visited. Lucy always took the maroon room and therefore still had a few articles of clothing that she always left and a few things on the dresser, things that she couldn’t wear in her regular day to day life and only needed at Kara’s, like the wetsuit for when they decide winter surfing was a good idea. Kara decided Lena should have the blue room, and, as she was dressing the bed, realized that the walls would only emphasize the emerald colour of her eyes. She wondered if the colour complement would make Lena seem more ethereal than the other day, like a siren ready to entrance. She shook her head from the thought and got back to work.

The next step was the main floor. She tidied the living room and her office before moving to her bedroom and putting away the few things strewn about. She wiped down the bathroom as well before running over all the floors with a vacuum. She kept the kitchen for last because she still had to make dinner and didn’t want to have to clean it twice. Kara made penne with chicken and rosé for dinner, making sure there were leftovers just in case Lena hadn’t eaten or was hungry by the time she got to Midvale. Once dinner was done it was about 6 o’clock so Kara cleaned the kitchen and went to watch some Netflix before Lena arrived. Just as she sat down she received a text from Lena saying that she was just leaving. Kara settled down, excited for her friend to be there soon.

Kara had abandoned Netflix, nothing really catching her attention, and was reading a book on her couch when Lena arrived. There was a timid knock on her door and Kara knew that Lena was still worried about invading her space, so instead of just calling for her to come in she went over and opened the door, immediately pulling Lena into a hug.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” she told her. Lena relaxed into the embrace.

“Me too,” she replied, and Kara knew her plan had worked.

“Come on, let’s get you situated. Then, if you’re hungry there’s leftover pasta in the fridge or if you’re drained you can just go to bed.” Kara took her suitcase and led her downstairs, realizing that they’d have to go and get everything out of the storage locker at some point that weekend. She showed Lena to her room and set the suitcase on the bed. When she turned to look at her friend, she noticed that her earlier guess had been correct; outlined against the blue wall Lena looked otherworldly.

“If you need anything just let me know,” Kara said, still minutely distracted.

“Thanks for this Kara, I really appreciate it.” Lena’s voice snapped her out of it.

“What are friends for.”

“I’m not quite tired yet, do you think we could watch a movie or something?” Lena asked.

“Of course. We can watch it on the projector. Anything you have in mind?”

“Have you heard about the movie Set it Up on Netflix? I’ve heard it’s really good.”

“I’ll pull it up.” Once Kara left Lena got changed into something comfier and prepared for her first night in the blondes home. Kara loaded up the movie and wend about getting a few more blankets for the two of them and making some popcorn. By the time Lena came out everything was ready. They settled down on the couch and Kara pressed play. Throughout the movie the two moved closer and closer together and soon they were nestled side by side entranced in the Rom Com. Once the movie was over Kara turned to complement Lena on her movie choice, just to find her asleep. Smiling softly Kara slowly maneuvered out from under the blanket and picked Lena up carefully before taking her to her room and tucking her in.

The next morning found Kara in the kitchen singing softly to the song on the radio while making breakfast. Too focused on the pancakes and eggs she didn’t realize Lena had been standing by the entrance, listening to the soft tone of her voice, until the other woman cleared her throat, startling Kara into almost dropping the bacon.

“Geez, you scared me!” she exclaimed while Lena laughed.

“Sorry, you were just so focused.”

“Last time I be nice to you,” Kara muttered, and Lena just laughed again. “What do you like on your pancakes?” Kara asked, switching gears.

“Syrup is fine,” Lena replied, taking a seat at the island. Kara plated the food and joined her.

“So, I figured we could go to the house and do some work on it and then on the way back we could stop by the storage locker and get your things. I got the number and key from the plumber yesterday so there’s no worry about not getting in,” Kara proposed.

“Sounds good to me. What’s first at the house?”

Kara looked sheepish. “Well, since I fired the contractor the first thing, we have to do is drywall.”

“That’ll be easy enough. You don’t have to feel bad by the way, I really appreciate you sticking up for me like that.”

“He was terrible at his job; it was the least I could do. Did I tell you he was trying to flirt with me?” she asked, laughing at the memory.

“No, you didn’t, so spill,” so Kara began recounting the events leading up to the firing, all the while Lena was laughing like crazy. “Now I’m really glad you fired him,” she said after the two of them had calmed down.

“Me too. I didn’t even get the chance to tell him I don’t swing that way, I’m sure that would have brought him down a notch,” Kara said as she put her dishes in the sink, missing Lena’s ‘deer-in-the-headlights-look’. “So, when do you want to head out? We can take my truck so we can grab the stuff from the storage locker.”

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll be ready to go.”

Ten minutes later the pair found themselves in Kara’s truck with the windows rolled down and Eli Young Band blaring from the speakers. It was another beautiful day, and Kara mourned the waves she couldn’t be riding, but she knew that this was important and so the choice was easy. When they got to the house Kara saw that the contracting team had left the drywall so they didn’t have to go out and get more, she supposed the materials were covered in the base cost and so the only thing they weren’t going to get paid for were the actual labour hours past Tuesday since they weren’t there. If Kara was one of the workers, she wouldn’t be too happy with their boss at the moment, but that wasn’t her problem. They grabbed their gloves and got to work. Working together to carry the drywall into position and screw it in, Kara directing Lena with confident sure words. They managed to finish the main floor in an hour and a half. They took a quick break for some water before getting back to work puttying the screw holes. While the putty dried, they moved onto dry walling the second floor. That one was more difficult because there was more space to cover and they had to be careful with the drywall when they brought it into rooms and around corners, so it didn’t break. Once that was done, they took a lunch break, heading into town to the diner.

“Welcome back girls,” Ben greeted. “The usual?”

“Hi Ben, two please,” Lena answered before Kara could and Kara just looked at her mildly confused.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to eat all that?” she asked.

“I’ve worked up quite an appetite from dry walling, but if I can’t I just figured you wouldn’t mind leftovers to take home.

“You are perfect,” Kara complemented, “and completely right.” Lena blushed and laughed.

“You and food, so predictable,” she teased, Kara just shrugged.

“What can I say, it’s one of life’s simple pleasures.” Lena chuckled lowly and it made Kara’s heart flutter in ways she didn’t quite understand. She had never had a friend like Lena before, except for maybe Lucy. More and more Kara found herself confused around Lena, but the other woman was such a good and close friend that she was able to shake it off and focus on the here and now.

In the end Kara was right, and Lena couldn’t finish all her food, but Kara didn’t mind, especially when Lena told her she could have the leftovers for dinner if she wanted. Once they paid, they went back to the house. The day had turned hot and sticky with the humidity, and Kara was grateful for the tank top she decided to wear that day. As they returned to the house, they decided to split the tasks of sanding and puttying, Kara would sand down the main floor while Lena would putty the upper floor before they moved on to the basement. The basement was stifling since the windows didn’t really allow for any breeze to come in, and for the first time Kara regretted firing the contractor. The pair worked quickly, but before long they were drenched in sweat and out of breath, deciding to call it a day early to get back to Kara’s and out of the heat.

Once back they both took showers to rid themselves of the grime and dust before lounging in the nice AC before it was time to go and get the stuff from the storage locker that they had forgotten to get that morning. There was too much stuff to take back to the house all at once so they just took the kitchen cabinets and some of the appliances since the main floor would be getting done first.

“I’m exhausted,” Kara said as she flopped down onto the couch in her living room. Lena laughed from the doorway where she was untying her shoes.

“I thought you worked out every day and were a fire fighter,” she teased. “How could a little construction work tire you out?”  
“Shhhhh, that’s irrelevant,” Kara whined. Lena laughed again, this time from her spot on the other end of the sectional, and Kara suddenly wanted to be the reason laughed all the time.

“Thanks for all your help today,” Lena commented.

“That’s what friends are for,” Kara replied, the statement felt wrong to her, and she was starting to realize why but she shrugged it off. Lena gave her a smile, but it looked strained and Kara couldn’t help but feel that the statement was wrong to Lena as well. “Pizza and a movie?” Kara asked, changing the subject.

“Don’t you have pot stickers to eat?” Lena replied.

“My dear, dear Lena, you will soon learn that there is nothing better than pizza and pot stickers,” Kara informed her as she swung her legs off the couch and reached for her phone on the coffee table. Kara rung in the order for two pizza’s; one vegetarian (“why do you need to ruin pizza Lena?”), and one meat lovers, before the two friends headed downstairs and flipped on Netflix on the big screen. Once the doorbell rang Kara paused the show and ran up the stairs before Lena could even register what was going on. A few minutes later Kara still hadn’t returned so Lena made her way up the stairs to be greeted by Kara laughing with the young delivery boy.

“Lena! Come meet John,” Kara waved her over. “Lena, this is John Astor. John, this is my friend Lena-”

“Luthor,” John finished for her. Lena felt anxious wondering if this young man was going to start yelling at her. What actually happened was not what she was expecting. “I’ve read all your research on alternative methods for space exploration! It’s so cool. Wow, I can’t believe I actually get to meet you. Can I get a photo?” he said all in one breath. Kara looked on fondly as Lena looked stunned. She knew she wasn’t the only one who saw the Luthor’s goodness.

“Um, yeah-yeah of course,” Lena stuttered out. John smiled even wider and pulled out his phone for Kara to take the photo. Kara took the phone and motioned the two together before taking multiple photos, hoping one turned out good enough.

“John is thinking about going to National City university for astronomy,” Kara said, proud of her young friend. John ruffled his hair embarrassed.

“It’s not that big a deal Kara,” he muttered, but Kara just smiled at him fondly, and Lena was hit with a sense of how much Kara was involved in the town. Lena suddenly had an idea and grabbed her phone.

“I actually own a small observatory just outside National City, you’re welcome to use it during your studies and pick the brain of any of the scientists there,” she said as she typed on her phone. “There, I sent an email to the head astronomer and the head of security and they both know you’re on the access list. If you don’t end up at National City University, you’re still welcome to use it.” John looked at her stunned, mouth gaping like a fish. Suddenly he threw his arms around the raven-haired woman.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he told her. Kara felt her heart swell at the other woman’s generosity and was so glad that she had gotten the chance to meet this wonderful woman. Not long after that John left, excited to tell his mother the good news, and Kara carried their pizzas and her pot stickers down to the basement.

“That was really kind of you,” Kara told her as they sat down and got comfortable, leaning into each other as they ate their food, Netflix playing softly in the background. “I think you made his year.”

“He seemed like a good kid and I wanted to help in any way I could. I may have also emailed the Dean and Office of Admissions at NCU threatening to cut funding if they didn’t fast track his application.” Kara let out a surprised laugh at Lena’s admission.

“You are entirely too kind Lena Luthor,” Kara commented lightly as she bumped her shoulder against her friends. Lena smiled softly and Kara felt hers grow.

“Like you aren’t,” she countered.

“Touché.”

Two hours later Kara bid Lena a soft goodnight before heading up to her own room. The next day was to bring more house work and hopefully Lena would agree to coming to family dinner with her, but Kara didn’t want to ask tonight, recognizing the sleepy hunch to Lena’s shoulders and the slurred words and someone who didn’t need more conversations, just sleep. Kara went to bed that night excited for the rest of the summer and trying not to think about what would happen when Lena had to go back to work.

It was Kara’s turn to wake up to breakfast as she had slept through her alarm. She wandered into the kitchen to see Lena at the stove making breakfast wraps.

“Morning,” she greeted when she saw Kara.

“Morning. Sorry I wasn’t up sooner.”

“No worries, I haven’t been up very long myself. What’s the plan for today?” she asked as she slid a plate in front of the sleepy blonde.

“Finish the drywall, relax, family dinner,” Kara listed off, not realizing she never actually asked if Lena wanted to come.

“Sounds good to me. I have some work I could do while you’re at your family dinner.”

“Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come to family dinner as well?” she asked, brain catching up to her mouth. “Eliza would probably love you and Alex might be wary at first, but she’ll warm up, she distrusts most people.” At least that was what Kara was hoping would happen.

“I don’t want to intrude, this is your family time,” Lena argued.

“You’re my friend, you’re welcome too. Plus, I may have already asked Eliza and she said it was totally fine.”

“Are you sure?” Lena asked, insecure.

Kara reached across the island and laid her hand gently over Lena’s, “of course,” she said, giving the hand a squeeze.

“Okay,” Lena submitted. Kara perked up, a beaming grin on her face.

“Great!”

Soon enough they were back in their work clothes and back to sanding drywall. Kara had brought her portable speaker and they were blasting music as they work, commenting to each other that it was a good thing Lena didn’t have any neighbours. Once they were done sanding, they inspected the screw holes, puttying the ones that needed it, before leaving the putty to dry and heading down to the beach. Kara had packed a cooler with lunch that they pulled out of the truck and carried down with them to the sand. They waded into the water up to their knees, wind and water cooling the sweat that covered their skin. Kara basked in the warmth, turning her face up to the sky and breathing deeply. Lena watched out of the corner of her eye, tracing the profile of her best friend, tan skin against a blue blue sky. All of a sudden there was a mischievous smirk on Kara’s face, and before Lena knew what fate was going to befall her, Kara ran her hand aggressively through the water, splashing Lena right in the face. Spluttering, Lena looked at her friend, a challenge in both their eyes, and the water fight began. Before long they were both laughing and soaking wet, Kara gaining the upper hand when she picked up Lena over her shoulder. She walked into slightly deeper water, the gentle waves just lapping at the bottom of her shorts.

“Surrender or you’ll get dropped,” Kara threatened menacingly.

“Never!” Lena cried. Kara made more to drop her in the water and Lena wrapped her arms around her waist. “Okay! Okay! I surrender!” Kara waded back to the shallow water and set Lena down in front of her, when she straightened back up, she realized how close they were and she swore she saw flecks of gold in Lena’s irises. All of a sudden, a stronger wave came up and the shock of the water splashing against her thighs snapped her out of whatever trance she had been in. She took a step back and motioned to the beach, clearing her throat awkwardly.

“Lunch?” she asked, wincing at how her voice cracked. She almost thought Lena looked disappointed, but she shook the thought off and walked back to the blanket, pulling out food and drinks. Kara couldn’t help but notice that for the remainder of their lunch Lena wouldn’t look her in the eye, sitting as far from her on the blanket as possible. They ate their lunch in near silence, so far from their usual that it left Kara worried. Pretty soon they were packing up the cooler and heading back towards the house and Kara’s truck.

“You okay?” Kara asked before they climbed into the cab.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Lena replied, “just remembered something though. Do you think we could swing by the storage locker again? I forgot to get my clothes when we were there earlier.”

“Of course,” Kara replied, starting the truck and pulling out of the laneway. The blonde could recognize a topic change when presented with one, so she didn’t ask if Lena was okay again, even though she was still quiet. It took until they had pulled into Kara’s laneway for her worry to become too much. She laid a gentle hand on Lena’s arm, stilling her motions to get out of the truck. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Lena smiled softly at her concern, “I’m sure Kara, just work stuff, I promise.”

“Okay.” Kara looked at the clock on her dash. “I usually leave around 4 to help Eliza, so that gives us an hour to get cleaned up, is that okay?”

“That’s perfect, but are you still sure it’s okay for me to come?”

“Of course, Lena. Honestly, Eliza will probably be really happy to meet you, she loves telling all my embarrassing childhood stories,” she said with a sheepish rub of the back of her neck.

“I can’t wait then,” Lena replied before smiling cheekily and jumping out of the cab. Kara took a moment before chuckling and jumping out of the cab herself. Lena had grabbed some of her stuff out of the bed, leaving the rest for Kara, and had unlocked the door using the spare Kara had given her the day before. It was a small moment, but Kara was happy to see Lena getting at least a little more comfortable. Kara carried the bags down to the basement.

“Where do you want these?” she asked.

“Just on the bed is fine.” Kara set them where instructed.

“I’ll leave you to it then.”

An hour later the two of them were at the front door, Kara in a dark blue V-neck and jeans, Lena wearing a cute dark green sundress. Kara won’t admit it to anyone but herself, but her brain may have short circuited when Lena appeared at the top of the stairs (something similar may have happened to Lena).

“Um, it’s not far, so I figured we could walk?” Kara said, the last part coming out more like a question.

“That’s fine by me, it’s promising to be a nice night,” Lena reassured.

“Great!” Kara draped a light jacket over her arm before opening the door and performing a sweeping bow, gesturing Lena through it and making her laugh. On the five-minute walk over Kara gave Lena a quick rundown about Eliza and Alex.

“Alex comes over at about 4:30, so you’ll just be meeting Eliza first. She works as a biomedical engineer, but has a PhD in Chemistry and an MD, so you two will be able to hit it off I’m sure. Alex’s PhD is in biomedical engineering as well and they actually work together.”

“Wow, I did not expect there to be jobs out here that require biomedical engineers. The only place I know of is the FBI research facility,” Lena commented. Kara looked away and scratched the back of her neck. “Kara,” Lena warned, reaching out to stop her with a hand on her arm. “Do you mean to tell me that your mother and sister work for the FBI!?” she exclaimed, her voice slowly raising towards the end of her sentence.

“Wellll, technically Eliza may lead the research team, but she’s on contract and therefore isn’t an agent. Alex on the other hand…” she trailed off. Lena began to look panicked, so Kara took her hands into her own, and looked into her eyes. “Hey, they’re going to love you. I promise. I have expressly voiced how displeased I will be if they think you anything like your brother, and nothing will change my opinion of you and your goodness. What I said at the beginning of our friendship still stands, I like to judge people on their own actions and yours speak of nothing but goodness.” Lena started to become visibly relaxed as Kara spoke.

“Thank you, Kara, I don’t know what I did to deserve a friend like you.”

“You didn’t have to do anything; you’re amazing all on your own Lena.” Lena sent her a soft smile that made Kara’s heart pick up, then Lena did something she didn’t expect, she darted forward and pressed a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek.

“Thank you anyways,” she whispered, then she continued walking like she didn’t just make Kara’s heart stop and stole her breath. Kara’s mind took a moment to catch up, but once it did, she had to jog a few steps to make it back to Lena’s side. They finished their walk in silence, but unlike earlier in the day it was more comfortable. Once they made it up to the house Lena’s hands had begun to wring nervously, Kara shot her a reassuring smile before opening the door.

“Mom! We’re here!” she called out while they took off their shoes. When they straightened Eliza was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.

“Hello dear,” she said as she pulled her youngest into a hug. Once released from the embrace Kara took a step back and gestured over towards Lena.

“Mom, this is Lena,” she introduced. Lena held her hand out towards the other woman.

“Hello, Dr. Danvers. Thank you for having me,” she said semi-formally.

“It’s Eliza dear, and in this house, we hug,” Eliza said as she pulled the woman into an embrace. Lena smiled as she hugged back, and Kara could tell that any previous apprehension was draining away. “Now,” her mother announced, “we’re having steak tonight. So, Kara, you’ll be on grill duty, Lena can you help me with the veggies?”

“Of course, Dr.- Eliza,” Lena amended at the older woman’s look. Kara was a little apprehensive about leaving her new friend with her mother, but she figured they would be okay, it wasn’t the older Danvers she was afraid about leaving the Luthor with after all. She grilled the steaks and the corn out on the back deck, hearing the gentle chatter drifting from the open window of the kitchen, beer resting on the railing and content smile on her face. Just when she was finishing up the steaks, she heard the front door open and all chatter in the kitchen stop. Shit, she was hoping she would be back inside before Alex got here as she realized she had forgot to mention to her sister that the Luthor would be joining them. She hurried back inside with the steaks and the corn, just in time to see her mother making introductions and her sister looking at Lena with an untrustworthy look in her eye.

“Hey Alex, good to see you, can I talk to you outside?” Kara said in a hurry, setting the plates on the counter.

“Hey Kara, yeah, let’s go outside,” her sister replied with a clenched jaw before practically pulling her out the back door. “What the fuck Kar,” her sister fumed when they were finally outside. “A little warning would have been nice!”

“I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you.”

“Why did you invite her anyways? Did you even think about my warning about her using you to get to mom and me?” Kara saw red at that.

“For your information, it was mom’s idea, and secondly she is my friend! Not like it matters, because you should trust my judgement, but she didn’t even know you and mom worked for the FBI until the walk here! I thought I made it very clear before that she is nothing like her brother and that she is good. We are not our last names Alex, otherwise I would be creating the bioweapons you’re trying to stop. Do you think I’m capable of that just because of what my father did?”

“What!? Of course not Kar, you’re too good for that,” Alex looked taken aback.

“Then why are you judging Lena on the same principle just because of her brother?” That shut Alex up.

The Agent let out a heavy breath. “You’re right Kar, I’m sorry. I will try to get to know her so I can form my own opinion of her, and I won’t let my work shadow that.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “Now let’s go back inside before mom thinks we’re going to kill each other or something.” Unbeknownst to the two of them, the pair in the kitchen heard every word. When Kara and Alex made their way back to the kitchen and took their seats around the now set table. Lena had a flush to her cheeks, and Eliza looked oddly proud, but the sisters couldn’t figure out why. The conversation around the table centered around various scientific breakthroughs, and Kara could tell that Lena was pleasantly surprised at her ability to keep up. Alex was much warmer to Lena after her talk with Kara, which the blonde was happy to see. Dinner passed by quickly before they ended up around a fire in the backyard, drinks in hand.

It was late by the time the left the Danvers matriarchs residence Lena was looking happier than Kara had seen her, and she attributed it to the good food, conversation, and warmth her family exudes. Kara noticed that Lena had begun to run her hands up and down her arms, trying to fight off the evening chill that had descended. Kara quickly opened up the jacket she didn’t end up needing, her higher than average body temperature keeping her warm.

“Here,” she said and held it out to Lena.

“I couldn’t,” Lena replied.

“Come on, I wasn’t wearing it anyways and you’re cold,” Kara reasoned. Lena just smiled and slipped her arms into the jacket. It was a little big on her, the sleeves hanging past her wrists, and Kara was hit with how much she loved Lena in her clothes. The feeling hit so strongly that she had to look away. This was progressing very quickly from platonic to romantic feelings and Kara wasn’t sure how to deal with that. It looked like her and Alex were going to have to have another talk very soon.

“I’m not quite tired yet, but I thought we could talk on the back porch?” Lena asked when they neared the house.

“Sure, I’m going to grab a sweater first though, do you need anything?” Kara replied.

“I think I’m going to change really quickly, actually.”

“I’ll meet you out back then,” Kara said with a smile. It took her less time to pull a 1/3 zip sweater over her head than for Lena to change so she quickly boiled the kettle and made them both tea to take out back with them, adding one sugar and a splash of milk to Lena’s as she’s seen her take it before. She was just finishing up the tea when Lena walked up the stairs. She handed the other woman a mug before they made their way to the back porch. They sat in silence for a bit and Kara could tell there was something on the other woman’s mind, so she just sat patiently. Lena opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it, evidently changing her mind.

“You certainly know your science,” came out instead.

“I was actually studying astrophysics with a minor in biology in school before I switched to a double major in English lit and business.” Lena’s eyebrows rose at the confession.

“Why the change?”

“I, uh, found out some upsetting information that made me change my mind about what I wanted to do in life.”

“Does this have anything to do with your father?” Lena asked. Kara looked over at her surprised.

“How do you know about my father?” she asked.

“We could hear you and Alex earlier,” Lena admitted. Kara blushed at being caught out. “Thank you though, for sticking up for me, even against your own sister.”

“I’ll always stick up for you Lena, I’m always in your corner,” Kara replied with a soft smile. “But, yes, my degree change did have something to do with my father. During the second year of my undergrad I discovered that before his death he was working on a bioweapon for a private company. As a child I didn’t notice how we went from being comfortably middle class to most certainly upper class, and once I discovered why all the admiration for my father turned to disdain. I no longer wanted to follow in his footsteps, even though it had been my dream for nearly fifteen years,” she disclosed. Lena took her hand in her own, squeezing it gently. “It hit me really hard actually, I took a year off school to travel Europe. I fell in love with the cute coffee shops and old bookstores, they became my solace every time I made my way into a new city. I’d buy a book and spend my days exploring the city and reading in different places, and it made me realize that words and stores can be healing. I changed my program as soon as I got back,” she finished with a shrug. Throughout the story Lena’s face grew sad and minorly horrified. Lena sat for a moment, a conflicted look on her face, before removing her hand from Kara’s and pacing up and down the porch.

“I am really glad you found your passion in all of this, but I think I need to tell you something,” she said in a hurry.

“Lena? What’s going on?” Kara said, a little worried because of her friends panicked reaction.

“So, um, if you don’t want to see me anymore after this I will understand, and I really hope you don’t, but I think the private company your father was contracted to was Luthor-Corp under my father. When I was younger I overheard him talking about a weapons project and the lead scientist dying and how the project had to get scrapped because of it, and I’m so so sorry,” she said all in one breath. Kara’s head spun with the information, and apparently Lena took her silence as a rejection and started talking again. “I’m sorry, I’ll get out of your place, head back to the city, and find someone else to finish the house,” the younger woman said and turned to go back inside. Her movement brought Kara back to reality, and she lunged off the swing, grabbing Lena’s arm.

“Don’t go,” she pleaded. “This doesn’t change anything about our friendship Lena, at all. I just need a moment to process, that’s all. Please sit with me again.” Lena nodded and Kara led them back to the swing. While they sat Kara kept hold of Lena’s hand, still partly afraid that if she were to let go the other girl would run away. She also knew that her words hadn’t reassured the CEO, but she couldn’t think straight at the moment. After a few moments of processing, she spoke.

“None of this is your fault, and I lay no blame on you. It was my father’s decision to be greedy and take that contract, violating his own morals. And yes, Luthor-Corp drafted the contract, which is illegal to begin with, but no one made my father do the things he did,” she chose her words carefully. “We can condemn the actions of our fathers without taking the weight of their actions onto our shoulders.” Lena looked at her, tears pooling in her eyes. “We are not our families,” Kara told her with conviction.

“We are not our families,” Lena repeated, a tear slipping down her cheek. Kara reached up to cup her cheek and brush it away before pulling her into a tight hug, her own tears streaking down her face. They sat out on the porch entwined for another fifteen minutes, taking comfort from each others warmth.

“Please don’t think that things our parents or families have done will ever affect how I feel about you, okay?” Kara whispered.

“Okay,” Lena replied before pulling back. “Thank you for being so amazing.”

“Thank you for telling me about my father, I know you didn’t have to.”

“This has been a whirlwind of a day,” Lena commented with a tired chuckle.

“Yeah it has, and we both have work tomorrow, so I think we should call it a night,” Kara agreed. Lena nodded and they headed inside. The CEO paused at the top of the stairs and turned back to the writer.

“I am so glad it’s your bookstore I wandered into,” Lena said, and Kara’s heart warmed.

“Me too,” she said with a smile. “Sweet dreams Lena.”

“Sweet dreams.”

The next morning dawned bright and early for Kara, and following a quick workout on the beach, she began making omelettes for her and Lena. Lena came up the stairs in her work attire, a silk blouse, pencil skirt, and heels. The sight of her caused Kara to crack the egg she was holding too hard against the counter, making it splatter everywhere.

“Shit,” she cursed as she grabbed the cloth off the edge of the sink. Lena laughed from behind her. “How do you like your omelettes?” Kara asked after she had the egg cleaned up.

“Whatever you’re having is fine,” Lena replied. Kara nodded and added onions, ham, and green peppers to the pan before pouring the egg mixture. Over breakfast they decided that they would just take Kara’s truck into the store and they would both bring a change of clothes so they could leave from the store to the beach house to begin painting.

When they got to the store Lena was pleasantly surprised to discover that the office was entirely set up, and Kara blushed at the praise from her friend. After that the day passed by fairly quickly for the pair, with a steady stream of customers for Kara, and a board meeting for Lena. Eliza stopped by with the leftovers they had forgotten from the night before, so they didn’t have to worry about ordering from the diner. Pretty soon they found themselves standing in the middle of what will be Lena’s office, tarps on the ground and paint cans all around. Their hope was to get at least one coat on that night and then Kara would finish up and start the living room the next afternoon while Lena worked. The night passed quickly, and they even were able to get the front wall painted around the doors and windows.

“I just realized, how are we getting the accordion doors installed?” Kara asked.

“I’m getting a specialist to come out from the city,” Lena explained, “and it’s not from the same company as Mr. Daxam.”

“When are they coming out?”

“Thursday, I think. They’ll take the wall out, and then Friday they’ll install the specialized doors.”

“They’re going to look amazing.”

“I hope so,” Lena said with a smile.

Once they were finished, they headed back to Kara’s where they both retired early, tired from their long workday and still a little drained from their conversation the night before. Kara found herself lucky the next morning because when she woke, she found another perfect surf. Changing quickly, she grabbed her board and hit the waves. An hour later she looked back towards the shore to see a figure standing on her porch. She swam back in, the edge of the water too far away from her house to see the way Lena’s eyes widened at her bikini and board shorts, but the blush still lingered on the shorter girls cheeks when she finally made it back to the house to where her towel was draped over the banister. This time she was close enough to see the way Lena’s eyes drifted over her arms and torso when she brought her towel to her hair. If she flexed just to see the blush on Lena’s face darken, well, that was information to be examined later.

“No early morning board meetings?” Kara asked, and that seemed to snap Lena out of her daze.

“Not till 11,” she replied, “so I made breakfast.”

“You’re the best. Just let me shower and change and I’ll be right out.”

“I’ll keep the food warm,” Lena promised.

That afternoon Kara was back at Lena’s, singing along to the radio and thinking over her interactions with Lena. The first one she thought of was their interaction this morning, or more specifically, Lena’s staring. Kara wasn’t stupid, she knew she was attractive, and it was the first time Lena had seen her shirtless, but then she thought of the almost kiss, and the blushing when Kara stood up for her, and there was once or twice Kara caught Lena staring when she thought she wasn’t looking. Kara knew now that what she felt for Lena wasn’t platonic, but she didn’t want to put the other girl in an awkward position since they were staying in the same house, and she didn’t want to be projecting her feelings onto the other woman. By the end of her painting she had resolved to not act on her feelings until the other woman did first or until her house was done. She knew she still had to talk to Alex, but she was fairly set in her plan.

The rest of the month passed quickly with the house coming along nicely. After a week Lena finally conceded that it would take too long to do it just between the two of them and hired a team, all checked and reviewed by her amazing assistant Jess. The end of the month found the entire main floor complete, as well as the upstairs, with just the basement remaining. Soon Lena would be moving out of Kara’s, and while there was a lot more staring and cuddling on the couch, neither woman had made a move, and Kara was becoming more anxious about what was to come, but more sure that she wouldn’t be rejected. When Kara had gone to Alex about her thoughts the older Danvers had agreed. She was warming up to Lena a lot more and supported her sister’s decision. Lena had even joined the Danvers sisters on their sister’s nights when they went to the local pub, Maggie too had become an addition, and everything was starting to look up for the sisters, if only Kara could just ask Lena out and have their pub nights become double dates.

The day was finally here, Lena was moving back into her house. While the basement and the landscaping still needed some finishing touches, the rest of the house was complete, meaning Lena had a place to sleep and eat again. Kara was well aware that there were only two months left in the summer and forming a relationship with Lena would be difficult when she went back to the city, but she couldn’t ignore the connection she felt with the other woman and would be willing to commute if it meant getting to hold her in her arms in a more than platonic way.

“All packed up?” Kara asked while standing in the doorway to the spare room.

“Yep. Thank you again for letting me stay here,” Lena replied, and Kara pulled her into a hug when she was close enough.

“Thank you for allowing me to help you.” Kara pulled back from the hug. “Now, let’s get you all settled.” They loaded the back of Kara’s truck and drove over to the new house. It looked brand new from the front, the siding having been painted white and the shutters being painted a dark grey. They unloaded quickly, Lena assuring her that she would be okay to unpack on her own later. They had taken a trip to the city the week before to get décor items and furniture had been delivered and assembled a few days previous. It was all coming together nicely, and they opened one set of the accordion doors to go relax on the beach. This was the moment, Kara decided, the best time to talk to Lena.

They were both seated on a beach blanket, Lena leaning into Kara while staring out at the sea, and Kara looking down at her with a look that anyone would describe as heart eyes. Lena glanced over and saw Kara staring.

“What?” she asked with a smile.

“You’re beautiful Lena,” Kara commented. Lena blushed lightly while Kara continued. “I love spending time with you, and you’ve become one of my closest friends, but I don’t want to be friends anymore.” Lena drew back with a crinkled brow and Kara hurried to continue before Lena got the wrong idea. “I would really really like to take you on a date Lena, if you would have me.” Once realization crossed Lena’s face her jaw dropped.

“You-you want to date me?” she asked, incredulous.

“I really do,” Kara replied.

“But why? You could have anyone you want.”

“Because you’re amazing and you’re the one I want.”

“I would really like for you to take me on a date, Kara Danvers,” Lena said with a smile. During their conversation they had drifted closer together and now Kara couldn’t help but let her eyes flick down to Lena’s lips, seeing the other woman glance down as well.

“Can I kiss you?” Kara whispered. Lena nodded and they closed the gap between the two of them. The kiss was lingering and sweet, both of them marveling at how right it felt. Kara knew that no matter what happened next with them, it would be amazing.

Kara was proven right a few weeks later when Lena announced her plan to be located in Midvale primarily, conferencing over the video system Winn installed for her (which landed him quite the lucrative contract with L-Corp), and travelling back to the city only when absolutely necessary. She was proven right again when Lena moved back into Kara’s, this time forever, and kept her beach house for L-Corp employees to use. Then again when Kara got down on one knee and was met with a resounding yes. Then yet again when she said “I do” to the love of her life. Really, Kara never got used to how amazing life with Lena was, and now Midvale felt more like home than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of using this fic as a springboard for lots of other one shots in this universe. I've got lots of ideas, but let me know what you want to see and I'll see what I can make work.


End file.
